


Dexter's Metamorphosis

by mike91848



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter - Fandom, Dexter Series - All Media Types, Dexter Series - Jeff Lindsay
Genre: Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike91848/pseuds/mike91848
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dexter story. Pure fiction on my part. No connection to the books or the series except of course this is Fan Fiction about our favorite show, Dexter. No connection to anyone real at anytime.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. "Rita's Love Animal"

**Author's Note:**

> Dexter story. Pure fiction on my part. No connection to the books or the series except of course this is Fan Fiction about our favorite show, Dexter. No connection to anyone real at anytime.

Dexter and Rita spent quite an amazing time together that night. Of course they had spent many nights together before but never like this one. He had surprised himself first off that everything had worked out so well and that Rita had been so happy, so satisfied, by him. Dexter was thinking about his newly discovered ability to get in the mood for Rita's pleasure, and of course his. His being mostly physical along with the satisfaction of knowing that he had made Rita happy by acting like his efforts were based on love, love that he could not feel. Nothing was ever easy for Dexter when it came to relationships but this had been different. One reason amongst several was that he was in control.

It had occurred to him one night, as it had before but this time with a twist, that his inability to be normal was obviously based on not having any real emotions like other human beings. He was stretching it a bit putting himself into the same group as other humans and had waited for his Dark Passenger to grab him by the throat and drag him back into his own deep dark reality gasping for breath but it didn't happen, not initially in any case. Nevertheless, the twist that had invaded his otherwise normal thinking, for him now, was that he realized he still had some very basic instincts like other people; the brute animal instinct to mate, for example came as naturally to him as the survival instinct. This instinct was below the basic emotional limitations of just feeling and acting out based on the touchy feely stuff that Dexter had no real clue about anyway. This was his connection to Rita's desires and his own journey to be normal, if that was even possible.

When he put two and two together finally, he found out that he could get aroused by his own basic need to be with a mate without looking for an emotional excuse; pure physical contact without love. He took his mate by force to satisfy his own basic instinctual needs. He let his impulse lead the way, no thought of love or playing a part like an actor in a movie, just pure raw physical intensity all directed at Rita. She took this to be Dexter's uncaged desire for her, his act of love for her, all for her! His love making became very rough, with Rita responding in kind like a wild tigress fighting for more. Dexter's newly gained animalistic drive for sex had brought out Rita's deeply buried desire to let herself go and become an untamed sexual feline, throwing away her wounded animal inhibitions that had been inflicted on her by Paul.

Dexter had finally figured out how to master one of his mysteries, having great sex. It had only taken two decades more or less. There was hope for him yet, maybe.

This new found ability set a whole series of events in motion that Dexter had not thought about. If he had he probably would have thought twice. However he could not change the past and life's events were unfolding right in front of him, just like a train barreling down the tracks at breakneck speed, heading right towards Dexter!

When Dexter let his basic sex drive loose like an untamed animal for the first time, it had taken Rita by surprise. Though she took part in the scene that played out, she couldn't help but feel like somewhat of an outsider, though she knew him, the change in his sex drive sent her head reeling with temporary confusion as to who had taken over her boyfriend's body. What she didn't expect was her own body's reaction to the lust and rough handling that Dexter was directing at her; it was almost savage but not cruel, almost brutal but not painful. Rita was changing because of Dexter and the change was good, better than good.

Her pleasurable wave peaked so quickly and so completely that the experience left her gasping for air! But it wasn't stopping! Dexter was all over her, kissing, touching, grabbing, different positions.

"Oh GOD," she thought! Rita had never experienced anything like this, totally engrossed in being handled like an animal in heat by her lover. She thought between waves of pleasure, "Where had THIS Dexter been hiding?"

That first night of love making with Dexter letting his body lead the way lasted for what seemed like forever. Finally, when Dexter stopped, rolled over, breathing hard, sweaty, completely spent, grinning the stupidest grin that Rita had ever seen, she realized that Dexter, her 'love animal,' her new pet name for him, had just arrived. He had taken what he wanted and at the same time had given her the most amazing present anyone could have given her, pure unadulterated LOVE. Rita had never been happier.

Dexter felt great, if this is what feeling great was like, he wondered. He had let it all hang out. He took his mate by brute force and had his way with her, his Rita. Based on her reactions, her squirming, throaty gasps, body quivers, all the fingernail marks left on his body, plus a few yelps of 'Oh God" thrown in, he guessed Rita had enjoyed his attack just as much as he had.

She turned to Dexter; raising up, her body now half on top of his. Her expression showed loving contentment as she looked down at his boyish face.

She whispered, "You are my very own love animal." She giggled and started kissing him all over his face and neck, then put her face against his with her eyelashes batting on his cheek.

The act baffled Dexter, as he had never experienced this from Rita, or any other woman for that matter. As she pulled away he looked at her, that silly grin plastered on his face made him look even more like a little boy, as he raised his eyebrows and asked her in a soft voice, "What are you doing?"

Rita laughed at his question before explaining the act, "They're butterfly kisses. Haven't you heard of those before?" She watched him, noting that his grin seemed only to grow as he shook his head no, all the while maintaining eye contact with her. For a moment she felt something stir deep within her, as her sexual desires had been quenched, she quickly determined that the feeling was that of a deep heartfelt love for Dexter. Rita was where she wanted to be and with the man she wanted to be with.

The shower that followed was amazing too; Dexter had awakened a new "Sex Passenger" that needed to be satisfied just like his Dark Passenger but in a completely different way. He washed Rita's hair for her, then her body. He touched her in different ways to see how she would react, Dexter thought of himself as a fast learner, and wanted to explore all of his options to satisfy his Sex Passenger's needs. It was a tough job but he was up to the challenge! Standing behind her he ran his hand down her back starting at the base of her neck, using his finger tips, slowly, softly, down to the small of her back. He watched as Rita closed her eyes, tilted her head back a bit, with her lips slightly parted, and felt her purring inside, mmmmmmm.

Dexter thought, "She likes this one okay!" Every time he touched her, he noticed how she moved and sounded as she reacted to his advances. He was not only discovering what to do to please Rita by how she was responding, but how he felt, his own responses to her. The positive reinforcement from her movements and noises made him want to discover her even more, because in satisfying her he found that it satisfied him too.

He leaned in, turned her face towards his and kissed her on the lips, while his hand slowly moved around to her tummy, her hand now resting on top of his. He pushed his finger tips downward and felt her tummy tighten as he touched her where a woman wants to be touched gently.

Dexter's other arm went around her neck and shoulders and pulled her close to his body. He held her there as his fingers moved slowly, tenderly, bringing her to a point of near euphoria as Rita arched her back. Dexter quickened his pace but still maintained his tender touch as Rita gasped over and over as her body peaked once again, experiencing another complete wave of pleasure. "Oh God!" she thought. She put pressure on Dexter's hand finally to stop him as her legs grew weak. She held his hand there for a while, feeling his body pressed against hers. Life had never been better for Rita, her own sexual desires had returned full force and just in time it seemed to be there for Dexter's own coming out party.

Later the next day, as Rita and Dexter sat on the couch, watching, as the kids sat glued to the TV which seemed to sputter mindless news about the latest in the entertainment world, Dexter found his mind wander as the events of the previous night had left him in a newfound state of confusion. He realized that with his newfound ability, rules must be instated; otherwise he knew it would find a way of taking him over, Harry had warned him what would happen when an impulse went untrained. One thing for sure, Rita was his gal and he would not be going anywhere else.

Unbeknownst to Dexter, Rita sat there, her mind muddled with thoughts as well. Her love animal, Dexter, had finally opened up to her and she liked it, loved it, was more like it. For the first time she felt as though their relationship was on a new level and maybe now they could talk about marriage, maybe the possibility of their own children. Then again, maybe it was best not to push it too much right now, one step at a time; she realized the possibility that in pushing for more, that his newfound personality might fade. Instead she pushed those thoughts from her mind, and decided to savor the moment and cuddled up close to him once again.

It was Cody who brought Rita back into the present and out of her mind, as he asked her, "Are you going to kiss him again, mom?" The look on his face made the two of them smile, and Dexter likened the look to taking a bite out of a sour lemon, as your whole face seems to pucker and squint. Rita could not contain her happiness and found herself laughing as she shook her head no, watching as Dexter pulled himself up from the couch and walked to where Cody was sitting.

In one quick motion, Dexter had Cody in his arms, flying him around the room, as they all laughed together and he spoke loudly, "It's Super Lemon Man, flying through the air to find Astor Girl!"

Continue on to Chapter Two…..


	2. "Houses, Guns, Dad, and the Big Surprise"

Dexter and Rita still kept their separate residences although since Dexter's transformation, Rita found herself nudging him to get a new place together, a place where they might be able to start a life together. She found, however, that over the past few weeks she had become much more aggressive in her approach with Dexter, deep down knowing that for the first time, their relationship was finally stable enough for that kind of commitment. She wanted to get rid of Paul's house, too many bad memories; she chalked up her getting nauseous lately, several times a day, to the house and its bad vibes. Her house was paid for and Dexter had received a nice sum for his Dad's house. They could pay cash for something nice and to Rita it just made sense. Their relationship was heading in this direction all on its own. Why wait?

Of course, Dexter was holding back because of his many nightly excursions. It would be almost impossible to satisfy the Dark Passenger if he moved in with Rita and the kids. He was torn between his own dark needs and his effort to make things work with Rita; build a stable relationship in which they both could get what they wanted from each other, as well as helping care for the children that he had grown fond of. This was a drive that he had never known before, and although he tried to take it and tame it, this new drive just wouldn't seem to let go of him. Things were changing, he could feel it deep down, but he could not seem to get a handle on it.

Dexter found himself lost in his thoughts, a particular thought, to be precise. The event had occurred only a few weeks ago as he had been helping Rita with the dishes after they had finished up dinner.

 _Rita was feeling a bit under the weather again, which prompted Dexter to suggest to Rita that maybe she should see a doctor about her nausea spells; maybe she was getting ulcers or something. Rita said she would and started to explain that her nausea might not be from an ulcer when the phone rang._

 _Rita reached for the phone and answered it, her voice off slightly as she was out of breath from the scramble to the phone, "Hello. " She paused for a moment as she waited for the voice from the other end, and he stood there watching her as her face lit up as she said after her pause, "Hi dad!"_

 _The name seemed to catch him off guard and he dropped the plate that he had in his hands back into the dishwater in the sink. Thankfully, the water seemed to break the fall slightly as upon inspection, he found that the dish was still in perfect condition. His eyes briefly met Rita's as she smiled at his clumsiness and pointed at the sink, her way of telling him not to stop what he was already doing._

 _After hanging up the phone she turned to him, a large smile plastered on her beautiful face as he turned to face her, one hand still in the sink holding another plate. She spoke a second later, her voice ringing through the silence that had fallen across the room when she had answered the phone, "Guess what? My dad is going to be here in about ten minutes!" Her excitement reminded him of a child who had received a present that they loved, and in a way he assumed that it was because seeing her father was a bit of a present, it had been a while since he had been around. She ran over and threw her arms around him, enveloping him into a hug, not seeming to care that as she did, the water from the sink splashed on her back as he wrapped his arms around her._

 _Dexter smiled back and said "That's great! I finally get to meet dear old dad."_   
_Rita smiled at Dexter, "She is very excited, almost glowing," thought Dexter. "This is obviously a big deal to her. Dear old dad!"_

 _There was a smile on her face when she heard the knock on the door and she ran to open it as quickly as she could. In that moment he thought that she looked like a little girl, almost skipping to the door, all smiles, so happy, like an angel, full of innocence that he had never known. The thought puzzled him and as much as he wanted to think about it, contemplate its significance, he didn't have the time to ponder it._   


_Rita and her dad hugged each other for some time, then he kissed her on the forehead and she kissed him on the cheek, just as Cody and Astor nearly tackled them both in their attempt to give Grandpa some hugs and kisses._

 _Grandpa laughed, looked down and said with a look of surprise, "Rita, who are these two, all grown up and so tall? I want to see my two little grandkids that are only so big,"_ _as he leaned over and motioned about half of Cody's height._

 _Cody yelled "It's me!"_

 _Astor, much older and wiser said, "Oh grandpa,"_ _as she giggled. Dexter knew that this family was a loving bunch and very happy to see each other. He wondered what that would feel like._

Rita's dad was about 6' 1", heavy set, with a full head of short gray hair, a friendly face, and was quick to smile. He left the impression that he may have been a weight lifter at one point, not a body builder though, just heavy weights, large around the middle but strong with big hands; he looked like he hadn't been lifting for a good while though.

Dexter had gathered some history from Rita over time about CJ, as he liked to be called, short for Courtney James. CJ had sold his business, a gun shop that had a pistol range and a separate area for skeet and trap. CJ's dad had owned the business and after CJ got out of the service back in '68 after his time in Vietnam, he had gone into the family business. After Rita's grandpa had passed on in '96, CJ inherited the business and as Dexter had just recently learned, kept it until just a few months before so he could retire and move down to Miami to be with Rita and the kids. CJ and Gail had divorced in '90 after Rita graduated from high school and moved out with some friends. Gail took the house and CJ paid it off for her over the next few years. It was a well known fact in the family that CJ was very happy about two things. First that Paul was dead and second that he was divorced from Gail. Dexter could not argue against either opinion.

In the next few weeks CJ found an apartment and set up his new digs. He was able to unpack some of his stuff for the apartment but the rest had to wait in storage until he could find a house to buy. Dexter helped, along with Rita and the kids to get CJ unpacked. There were two boxes though that CJ had put aside and let everyone know he would take care of them himself and that Cody and Astor were not allowed near those two boxes.

CJ let Dexter and Rita know that he had a medium sized safe already in the bedroom closet and he needed to get the items in those boxes in the safe as soon as possible, without the kids seeing anything. Since they had all been there since the movers had dropped everything off, he had not had the chance yet. CJ asked Rita if she could take the kids and pick up some lunch. He gave her the money, she took everyone's order and off they went.

CJ led Dexter into the bedroom and opened up the two boxes while laying their contents out on the bed. CJ proceeded to go unlock the safe and returned to the bed. Dexter watched, and looked to the bedspread, scattered on it appeared to be about a dozen journals, four handguns and what appeared to be ammo for each weapon.

CJ took each gun out and let Dexter know what each one was. He had a Smith and Wesson model 686-Plus, 357 magnum with a 4" barrel, seven shot revolver with a trigger job and enough ammo to take out the local bad guys with ammo left over. There was a small 38 caliber revolver, Smith and Wesson model 642, _5_ shot with a 1.87" barrel with a concealed hammer, and another very similar one with an exposed hammer, both very concealable. More ammo for these two also. The fourth gun was a small semi-automatic Walther P99, 9 mm, with a 4" barrel along with several magazines and of course more ammo.

He told Dexter, "The 357 has real stopping power and the 9 mm makes a hell of a lot of noise. Good combination," as he laughed.

"These are for home protection. My real collection is in a large safe in storage. We can take a trip over there anytime you would like to see what I have." he told Dexter.

Dexter replied smiling, "Thanks, but we can wait until you get your new place." All the while, Dexter was thinking that knives were more his style but knew CJ knew how to use these babies if called upon. CJ put all of the guns and ammo away first, then the journals. There was no comment about the journals, and Dexter wasn't one to ask.

CJ handed Dexter a piece of paper with the combination to the safe and two sets of keys for him and Rita to the apartment. CJ looked at Dexter with a very serious expression and said, "In case the need ever comes up you have the combination but don't use it unless there really is a need. To touch on another point, I don't want Rita to worry about what's in the safe because the kids will be here visiting a lot and Rita does not like guns, at all. I will never have the guns out when the kids are here, period. Let Rita know we talked about this if she says anything. I would really appreciate the support. I know Rita will ask me about what's in there anyway and I will promise her that the kids will be safe here. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Dexter replied with, "Okay," several times as CJ confided in him and asked for his help. Dear old dad had just put his trust in Dexter and this made him feel, sort of, well, he didn't know exactly, but it wasn't bad. CJ put his hand on Dexter's shoulder and gave him a squeeze and said, "Thanks," as they walked back into the living room.

Rita returned with the kids and a lot of burgers and fries for lunch. They all ate and then Rita took dad into the bedroom to have a little talk. Dexter hooked up the TV and went channel surfing with the kids for something to watch. They found a cable channel with furry animals that the kids wanted to watch. Dexter thought this looks innocent enough, what could be the harm. It went well for a bit, a lot of cute animals all furry and cute, little ones running around, until, a doe started to give birth to her fawn. Dexter couldn't find the remote, Cody was hiding it, so Dexter hopped over to the TV and turned it off. He looked back at the kids and said, "I think this is something your mom needs to talk to you about first," a sheepish grin on his face the entire time, not sure if it was his place to tell the kids about what they had just seen.

As he tried to change the subject Rita and dad came out of the bedroom. CJ winked at Dexter and smiled that knowing smile to indicate that all is well.

Rita had heard what Dexter had just said to the kids and now it was his turn to go into the bedroom to have a little talk. Rita was on a roll!

Rita laughed after Dexter had told her about the television program, however, a few moments later her expression changed. As she looked at him, he couldn't help but think that she looked feminine, soft. Her body language changed, he took it as saying that whatever she had to say was something important, something that she thought he would be happy to hear. She looked up at him, their eyes locking and he noticed the softness in her eyes as she tilted her head to the side slightly, her arms moving up her body as she appeared to be almost hugging herself as she snuggled up close to him in his arms.

Smiling, she said, "I went to the doctor, Dexter, about my tummy, and guess what?" She paused just a moment then squealed "I'm pregnant!" As soon as she said it she jumped up onto Dexter with her arms wrapped around his neck and gave him the sweetest loving kiss she could muster. The two words reverberated in his head, causing him to freeze, his mind drew a blank, he was not sure exactly how to react, how to respond, this was uncharted territory. "I'm Pregnant," she had told him, with a capital "P".

Continue on to Chapter Three….


	3. "Mommy's Tummy and Dexter's Connection"

Dexter and Rita stood there embracing for several moments. One part of Rita was so happy that she just wanted to keep hugging Dexter, thrilled that something she had always wanted with him was finally happening! Yet, there was another feeling deep down inside her, worry, worried about what the future might bring; being a single mom with two kids, now pregnant, and not married. She hoped this would not push Dexter away. Dexter did not want to move or let go of Rita knowing as soon as he did she would get to look at his face, look into his eyes, and see, what; nothing, maybe puzzlement, shock? Or, as his deepest fear bubbled to the surface, would she see the nothingness that possessed his body?

Rita knew he needed to hear more than just, "I'm pregnant!" She stepped back just a bit and put her finger up to Dexter's lips, as she whispered, "Shush." She cupped his face in her hands and her eyes searched his features, wondering what their little child would look like.

Rita sighed, then spoke softly, "I love you so much, Dexter. I'm blessed to have you in my life, to be a part of yours." She kissed him again and put her arms around his waist and looked up into his boyish face as she started to cry, but not looking away.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke bravely, "I know this is a lot to hear like this, such a wonderful thing but so sudden, out of the blue."

She looked down with tears gathering in her eyes and tried to pull herself together to continue. She looked up and gave Dexter a loving smile, then biting her lip as she took a deep breath, sighed and spoke softly, "I went to the doctor like we talked about. After all of her questions she suggested that I take a pregnancy test. I thought my heart was going to stop, Dexter." She smiled a little sheepishly while looking up, searching his face for something, a sign.

She was getting a little nervous now, not seeing Dexter respond with a loving look or a smile, which would give her something to hang onto as a sign of acceptance, she continued on, "The test came back positive. I couldn't believe it. I was on the pill and still, this. This wasn't supposed to happen this way, but it has. My doctor told me that it does happen to couples in about _5_ cases or so out of a hundred. That's all I needed to hear was some stupid fact from some study somewhere." Dexter looked at Rita with concern, seeing how hard this was for her. He nodded as if to say "I understand." His mind was racing trying to grasp the bigger picture here; trying to get his arms around all of this to exert some type of control. He needed to be in control, but couldn't.

Rita had to tell him how she felt, about the baby, all of this. Then maybe he would be able to say something. "When I found out I was pregnant I had a lot of thoughts running through my head. We aren't married and here I am pregnant. This is not how I wanted this to happen. I pictured you proposing, down on one knee, me saying YES!" She giggled and took his hands in hers and brought them up to her face, her cheeks still moist from her tears. She moved them over her face with her eyes closed, feeling him, smelling him, kissing his hands.

"Then after we got married we would talk about this and decide together if we wanted a baby or not," as she rubbed his arms now, looking up into his face. "Then if we decided to go ahead we would pick names for a boy and a girl." Her voice trailed off as she started to cry once again.

She moved his hands down to her tummy, holding them there. She looked down to see his strong hands touching her, almost like he was keeping the baby warm and safe. She whispered, "Our little baby is growing inside of me, Dexter."

As she looked into his eyes with an expression so sorrowful, so hopeful, her voice so soft, saying, "I love you so much, Dexter. I want to have your baby, our baby. I can only hope and pray that you feel the same." With that she couldn't hold back any longer. She broke down crying, sobbing almost uncontrollably. She was tormented by what was and what might be. She was going to have their baby but didn't want to lose Dexter. Her life had become so perfect with Dexter and now this miracle might be the very incident that could shatter their relationship that she cherished and needed so desperately.

She hugged the man she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The man whose baby she was carrying. She cried for a long time as Dexter held her close and whispered, "Everything will be okay, Rita, we're good, more than good."

Dexter was experiencing something totally new and different. He thought _, "Good, better than good. An emotion?"_ At first he didn't know what to do other than run, but he stayed. Rita had poured her heart out to him; completely exposed her soul, her feelings. She was so soft and there for him. He knew in his gut he had to be there for her, for the baby, their baby; a new life that they created.

Dexter's heart started to race which didn't happen very often at all! What was happening? Dexter did not understand it. His thoughts went to the baby, so tiny, just starting out on life's journey. He felt something, for the baby. He didn't know how to express it. So he told Rita one more time, "This is good," as she felt his heart racing.

When they finally went back into the living room, dad was waiting with Cody and Astor on the couch. The kids had heard Rita when she first went into the bedroom and then a bit later, crying. They were upset but Grandpa told them it would be okay and to just wait a bit for mom and Dexter to come out.

Astor and Cody ran to their mom and hugged her and looked for some kind of explanation with the expression on their faces doing the asking. Dexter looked at CJ and nodded and smiled. CJ felt better and turned his gaze to Rita and the kids.

Rita was standing there with everyone she loved and wanted in her life. She was having a moment where all was perfect. She looked down to Cody and Astor and smiled, then spoke only as a mother can talk to her children, "I'm pregnant with a little baby right here," as she pointed to her tummy.

Cody looked at her tummy and put his ear right next to his mom's hand and tried to hear something. He looked a little puzzled and asked, "Is he sleeping?"

Astor sighed, rolled her eyes in complete disgust and told Cody, "It doesn't have to be a boy, you know!"

Kids, complete acceptance in one moment. Rita had to laugh along with dad and Dexter at the kid's reactions. Once again dad went to Rita and the kids for a group hug. This time Dexter didn't have to be invited.

Later that evening after they went back to Rita's place and Rita was getting the kids off to bed, Dexter was thinking about the last few months, about how their relationship had improved so much, his new Sex Passenger, his drive to take care of Rita and the kids. Then today the news that Rita was pregnant. He was trying to put it all together to make sense of it, how he felt, what he wanted, what he needed. He wondered about his inner response to CJ's trust and of course his own feeling, if that was what it was, about the baby. He knew something was different inside him, something new. He liked it but it seemed to cause him some concern at the same time. Conflict maybe, but why?

His Dark Passenger was at work deep inside. It knew that these new feelings would change everything. It needed to guard Dexter against all of this that would lead to Dexter having a conscience. Dexter's subconscious was in conflict at this point. Good versus evil. Right versus wrong. Past deeds versus future emotions. War. For the Dark Passenger to survive it needed the old Dexter intact. Not this new one that was developing like Dexter's child growing in Rita's body.

Rita settled in next to Dexter on the couch after the kids were tucked in for the night. She needed to talk to him about their future but didn't want to take the direct approach which she thought might turn Dexter away. So, she simply asked, "What are you thinking?" as she cuddled with Dexter by putting her arm through his and leaning her head on his shoulder, looking up at his boyish face.

He had so many thoughts, but chose to tell the truth; as much of it as he could. He looked at her showing concern, "The news today of you being pregnant put me into shock. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. I know that sounds bad but it caught me totally off guard." He grinned, shrugged, and continued, "When you were telling me everything, at one point you put my hands on your tummy and said, "Our little baby is growing inside of me."

"At that moment the reality of being connected to the baby, a little baby that we created, right there," as he touched her tummy again, "made my heart race, I felt it. Because of the baby, our baby, I felt it! I've never felt like that before." Dexter was telling the truth.

Rita was smiling now and felt like a heavy burden had just been lifted. Dexter was expressing himself and it was good, better than good, as he would say. She kissed him on the cheek knowing they were headed in the right direction. He had not backed away. Her being pregnant, and him being there saying that he felt the connection to the baby was wonderful.

They sat silent for a few moments each in their own thoughts. Rita's tension was easing and her earlier feelings of torment were fading but she knew they still needed to discuss their future; she needed to know what Dexter wanted to do. Get married, just move in together, so many questions. She would talk to him in a bit but needed to feel him close for the moment, feel his warmth, just to know he was there for the comfort it gave her.

Dexter's thoughts kept going to the baby inside of Rita's tummy. He was drawn to the thought that he was this little baby's father, him, Dexter, the baby's dad. The connection he felt was very strong and he knew it worked through Rita as well, not just the baby alone. Rita was the mother of his baby. This was a new experience, an entirely new path he was heading down. He knew now that he would be there for Rita and the baby. His feelings, if he could say that, were there and were strong enough to make him look to the future, a future with Rita, their baby, and of course little Cody and Astor. The Dark Passenger was aware and making its own plans for Dexter, so it could survive.

As the evening went on, they discussed moving in together, marriage, a wedding, and doctors' appointments she would need to set up, with Rita doing most of the talking. Dexter listened, smiled, nodded, and went along for the ride for the most part. He was having thoughts again about the Dark Passenger and the need to fill the void. It was his life, who he was, how he survived. He had lived by Harry's code and had come this far. Now all of this! Life was changing quickly for Dexter and the internal conflict had started between the Dark Passenger's needs and the new life he and Rita had created and the new life Dexter was just starting to embrace.

They went to bed after a bit, spooning, with Dexter hugging Rita from behind as she wiggled her behind a bit and purred. She giggled and soon fell asleep, content. Dexter lay there for a long while trying to digest everything that had just happened and fell asleep sometime later. Her sleep was peaceful. Dexter's was not. He rarely dreamt but tonight his thoughts led him back and forth between who he was up until now, who he had become with the Dark Passenger for all these years, and the opposite of death, new life. A new life he had created and needed to protect. His emptiness, his void, was at risk of being banished to make room for the new baby, but the road to that end would be a painful and troubled one. Dexter's inner turmoil was just getting started heading towards a full blown war.

The next morning after breakfast, Dexter told Rita, "I need to go home and take care of a few things. One is to call Deb and meet up with her for lunch or at least coffee and tell her about the baby! I would like to do that face to face." He smiled his best boyfriend smile and kissed Rita on top of the head then acted like her hair had made his nose tickle. He scratched his nose with an exaggerated motion by moving his fingers back and forth under his nose.

Of course Cody thought this was neat and in his own way turned this into a game to tease Astor. He started chasing her around with his finger in his nose trying to freak her out!

Astor pleaded with mom in a loud irritated voice, "Mom, make him stop! He's so yucky and such a big booger." Of course this made Cody try all the harder as Dexter and Rita laughed.

Rita took Dexter aside before he left and said, "Promise me you will be back for dinner and spend the night. You know just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to stop playing with my love animal!" She kissed him tenderly on the cheek and squeezed his hands in hers.

Dexter smiled as he replied, "Ok if you put it that way." Looking like this would be really hard to do. Rita just missed poking him in the ribs as he backed away smiling.

Continue on to Chapter Four


	4. "Daddy's Tummy and Wedding Bells"

Dexter and Rita waved goodbye as he walked out to go home. The Miami heat and high humidity were starting early today. The sky was blue with a few clouds scattered about as Dexter drove to his apartment. He drove with his windows down to feel the hot air and listen to the sounds of the city. His Dark Passenger was aroused and let Dexter know by making him feel the urge to fill the void. He needed to go on the hunt, he felt the urge rise up inside. Dexter needed this, he thought, it was time again. He also felt the urge to be with Rita and his little baby growing in her tummy. This last urge overwhelmed him for an instant making him take a short deep breath as if he had been startled. What was happening?

The first thing he did when he walked into his apartment was go to the air conditioner and pull out his slide collection. He felt comforted by this normally as he opened the case and ran his fingers across the slides. It seemed for the first time that he felt something different. His mind had other things now to deal with. That was it! His urge to fill the void was not the all consuming single most important item now for him. A substitute, something else that was important to Dexter had made its way inside. It was uninvited but it was there. He didn't ask for this but yet he wanted it. He knew he would keep on wanting it, he knew it.

Dexter thought about Rita, the kids, and the baby. His initial interest in Rita was to have a girlfriend to appear normal. Over time his attraction to Rita had become more than just a façade. His interest in her had grown into something bigger; actually a true relationship had developed based on each of their needs.

His was to have a person to turn to outside of work and be with between his nightly journeys. He had come to enjoy, in his own way, his time with her and the kids. She was there for him and this was comforting, like his slides at times. He became more aware of this as time went on and his need for Rita in his life was becoming stronger. Then the news about the baby and his reaction, feeling a connection the way he had with his heart racing. This was all new to him but it was there and had taken over a part of him that wanted this and would not let go.

Hers was to have a stable boyfriend in her life that was not demanding or demeaning in anyway. She needed this to help with her healing process, to get past Paul and all of the problems he had caused her and the kids. She needed stability and understanding. She needed to feel safe and protected. Dexter gave her all of this. This beginning had grown for Rita, also, into something much larger, true love for Dexter. Then the baby and Dexter's connection to the baby; he had stepped forward to support her and the baby plus Astor and Cody. She was truly grateful for the new direction her life was heading.

His Dark Passenger went into a rage letting Dexter know there would be nothing else inside to share him with. Dexter's head felt a jolt of pain that made him feel faint enough to sit down on the floor and cup his head in his hands. He sat there rocking back and forth with his eyes shut, as the pain kept throbbing in his head for several minutes as the Dark Passenger did its' best to teach Dexter a lesson, don't change anything! He didn't know it then but he had just experienced his first encounter with his conscience which had just awakened from a 30 plus year hiatus; gone since he was 3 years old. Dexter's new feelings that were emerging for Rita, the kids, and the baby had set off an internal struggle that he was just becoming aware of. His conscience was waking up and starting to deal with the opposing forces inside of Dexter. This struggle would get worse, as Dexter would painfully learn the hard way.

After the pain subsided enough for him to feel stable enough to stand, he got up slowly, walking into the kitchen to make some coffee hoping that would make him feel better. "What had just happened" he thought. Man oh man. He shook it off and drank some freshly brewed coffee as he sat there in the kitchen calming down. After he felt strong enough he called Deb.

Deb answered her cell phone in a straight forward monotone voice, "Morgan here." Dexter thought maybe she was on duty so he asked "Are you available to talk?"

Deb responded, "Dexter, you must have the wrong fucking number, this is your sister, Deb. Remember me? The one that you never talk to, asshole!"

Dexter grinned and responded "Oh. I thought I was calling Lundy. I wanted to get some advice on how to talk to my sister, but I can't remember her name."

Deb barked "Fuck you! What's up?" as she grinned.

Dexter continued, "I need to get together with you as soon as we can, maybe for lunch. There's something I need to tell you, in person. When can we get together?"

"Lunch will be good. Meet me at the bar across from the station in about an hour. If you have to tell me something in person I may need a fucking drink!" Deb replied and smiled. She hung up and sat at her desk thinking, what is all the fucking mystery about? Did Rita break up with his stupid ass again? Shit!

Dexter changed his shirt and freshened up a bit, then took off to meet Deb. He arrived first and got a booth in the back. He ordered coffee out of habit and two waters. The bar maid gave him an odd look but went on about her business as Dexter just shrugged and smiled. A few minutes later Deb walked in and slid into the booth. The bar maid came back with the three drinks and asked Deb what she wanted.

She said "I'll have the same as him." So the bar maid brought her a cup of coffee and two glasses of water. Dexter and Deb looked at each other and tried not to laugh while the bar maid was still in hearing range.

"Ok Dex, what's so fucking important that you had to haul my ass out of work to hear straight from your mouth?"

Dexter knew that once he told Deb the whole world would know. She was not one to harbor good news. She was very outspoken and Dexter knew she would tell everyone at work as soon as she could! "Here goes," he thought. He looked at Deb, very serious, head down a bit, looking at her, and said, "I'm pregnant." It had slipped off his tongue before he could catch it and knew immediately that was exactly what Deb would tell everyone. He would never live this one down.

Deb started to laugh so loudly that everyone in the bar turned to see what the commotion was about. Dexter gave everyone a short wave and shook his head as Deb laughed until she couldn't catch her breath. She finally gained enough control to ask "Okay. Please tell me who your fucking daddy is!" as she started to laugh again. Dexter had to smile and was at Deb's mercy until she could stop laughing.

She got it together after a bit and with a more serious tone asked, "Is Rita the father?" She almost went into hysterics at this point and Dexter wondered why God had invented humor.

After she calmed down and got her breath back, she said" Dexter, this is why I love you the way I do. You know that, don't you?" She didn't wait for an answer, "Congratulations! How far along is Rita?"

Dexter honestly didn't know. "About two months, maybe, not really sure." As he gave Deb one of his puzzled looks. "Rita just told me last night. She went to the doctor and had it confirmed before she told me. Looks like I'm going to be a dad!" He was grinning now and looked as happy as Deb had ever seen him. Deb thought that her brother might be human after all. He was even talking to her for real.

Deb got out her cell phone and called Rita. Dexter was just starting to see that he was third on the list here, first was the little one, a very close second was Rita, and a distant third was the "Dear old dad to be."

The Dark Passenger was angry with everything that was happening that would move Dexter away from their way of life. It needed to fill the void over and over again and Dexter had been there for it all of these years doing its' bidding, until now. The Dark Passenger was ready to fight back and let Dexter know that filling the void was the only way for them both to survive. Nothing else was acceptable. It would fight to the death if necessary.

Dexter went into work Monday morning as usual but he knew it wouldn't be the usual. He hoped maybe Deb would be late and at least he would have a chance to get into his little office and close the door, but not today. As he stepped out of the elevator he saw the banner that had been hung over the doors leading into the pit.

"Dexter is Pregnant and proud of it!"

The banner had pictures of little babies dressed in pink all over it. Pink! "Oh God," he thought, it's just getting started. He walked across the hall and into the pit when Angel walked up.

Angel stuck out his right hand and grabbed Dexter's and shook it as his other hand went up onto Dexter's shoulder. Angel looked Dex in the eye and gave him his patented man to man expression and said, "Bro, I'm so proud of you, you lucky bastard. I wish I could have been the first, but no, it's you. Numero uno. The first Dad Mom." Angel couldn't keep a straight face any longer and started to laugh. Dexter smiled and thought _"I've lived my whole life to have it come to this, Dad Mom. Oh God."_

Masuka walked up before Dexter could take a step and leaned towards Dexter to have a little privacy and asked "Dude, tell me how you did it and I can set up a web site and we can make millions!" Masuka laughed and walked away looking around with a big smile on his face.

Lt. LaGuerta was standing in her office door and asked Dexter ever so sweetly, "Can you come in here, sweetie, I have some forms you need to fill out for your maternity leave." She smiled as Dexter walked on by with a slight grin as he looked down shaking his head trying to hurry without looking too obvious.

When he walked into his office he found a package of maternity underwear laying on his chair, marked "His or Hers." On his desk was a Pink maternity dress with yellow flowers all over it marked "For the man that has everything." Oh God. He had to laugh when he found the feminine wipes with a note that said "Use as needed, to wipe your ? Dad Mom."

And Deb wasn't even there yet. What next?

A moment later Deb opened Dexter's office door without knocking and stepped in. Dexter looked up, at first surprised, then shot her the look, frowning with his head tilted to one side with his eyebrows raised a bit; nodding first to her, then to the door, then back to her. She had broken the 'Rule,' again.

She grinned and said, "Fuck you, come out here for a minute." She led Dexter back out into the pit that he had just escaped from. There was Rita wearing one of his shirts! Angel stepped into Dexter's office and picked up the maternity dress and went to Dex. Masuka had his camera out and everyone gathered for Dexter's Dad Mom pictures. Angel helped Dex put on the maternity dress as everyone laughed.

For once in his life Dexter was not in the background just blending in. He was smiling and didn't fear for the moment that someone would look into his eyes and just see the emptiness. He felt good, happy in fact, all new feelings that were as much of a surprise to him as his reaction to the news about the baby had been.

Rita was so excited by all of the attention for her and Dexter that she couldn't stop smiling. This was truly a happy and defining moment for the both of them. She had waited for this for so long and here it was. They were being accepted and treated as a loving couple, with a happy future that everyone wanted for them. It was so right. Her heart was so full of love at that moment for Dexter and their little baby that she thought her heart might explode.

They positioned Dex and Rita side by side and started taking pictures. They looked surprised for one picture, kissing for another, pointing to Dex's tummy in one, Rita kissing Dex on the cheek with her hand on his tummy in another. They got a bunch of group shots with the crew, some with Deb and Dex, and Rita and Deb. Dexter was having fun. He felt it. He liked it and wanted more. Dexter was truly in the moment just like everyone else. He thought about that again, "just like everyone else."

His head received another painful jolt that seemed to start at the base of his skull and travel around to his forehead, then to his temples. His vision blurred and he became faint and unsteady on his feet. He grabbed onto Rita's arm for a moment as she turned to look at his ashen face, with startled concern, then he passed out and headed toward the floor.

Angel grabbed Dex on the way down and broke his fall a little, but not enough to keep Dex from ending up with a big knot on his forehead. Dex started to come out of his fainting spell almost immediately to be greeted by the worst headache he had ever had. As Dex lay there for a moment he looked around to get his bearings and saw all of the familiar but troubled faces looking down at him. Rita was crying and was being held by Deb as they both watched Dex wake up and grimace.

Rita went down on her knees by Dexter as she put one hand on his head and the other on his chest to feel his heart and asked him, "Are you okay?" She still had tears in her eyes with a look of concern that made Dexter worry about her! She was the one that was really pregnant and here he was the one on the floor that had passed out.

Dexter smiled past his throbbing headache and asked Rita, "Are you okay?" He went on, "I'm fine. My head hurts though," as he looked at Rita and crossed his eyes and made a funny face. He wanted Rita to be okay and not worry about him. Everyone felt relief as Dex showed signs of being his own goofy self again.

Rita replied with great relief, "Yes! Now I am." And leaned over and kissed Dexter lovingly on his cheek.

As Dexter sat up Angel asked him, "Is Dad Mom having some sympathy pains in his little head and tummy?" as he laughed along with the rest of the group.

Masuka couldn't hold back and told Dexter, "Don't move, maybe we can get a shot of you going into labor!" as he grinned from ear to ear.

Deb made a crack to Masuka, "Jesus Christ, Masuka, you never stop, you will use any excuse you can to get a woman to spread her legs!" as the group went into hysterics, once again at Dexter's expense.

Dexter and Rita made eye contact at this point and without a word being spoken they acknowledged their commitment to each other with their loving and caring expressions. This moment between them was not lost by everyone there as they all looked on and felt the loving connection between Dexter and Rita.

Four weeks later after a lot of planning, their wedding day had finally arrived. Dexter was more than ready. This was their day to become one, a united couple, to get married! He hoped one of his headaches wouldn't start up again. He hadn't passed out from his reoccurring headaches, his migraines, since that day when Deb had set up the photo shoot at the department along with all of the other gags. He wanted this day to be perfect. Today was the day. "Man oh man," he thought. Angel was his best man. Dear old dad was there to give away the bride. Cody and Astor were behaving like little angels, which made Dex think _"What have they planned for later?"_ Everyone from work and Motel Z were there, all dressed up and looking good.

Dexter had moved in with Rita and the kid's right after the big event at work where he had been nicknamed the Dad Mom, DM for short, sometimes pronounced as "Damn," or as "Mad Damn" by his co-workers. They never let an opportunity go by where they could add a comment. When he turned in a report he would get, "You misspelled your name, Morgan, shouldn't it be Mad Damn Dexter Morgan?" Or when he would walk in with a cup of hot coffee in the morning someone would say, "Coffee, tea, or DAMN!" usually followed by a wink and a cat whistle.

This was something new to Dexter along with the baby and his commitment to Rita. He had actually moved in with her! He had to store his special tools and his slide collection. All of these changes in his life had been piled one on top of the other leading up to the wedding, today. He was having feelings now and the Dark Passenger was still trying to stop everything that was happening. It wanted Dexter to return to his former unfeeling self where they could hunt and kill whenever they wanted even though it was restricted by Harry's code.

Dexter was painfully aware of the internal struggle but had been doing everything he could do to suppress it. He had his headaches and was at odds with his other urges, old familiar urges that would tear him away from his new path. He was exerting his willpower to fight off the Dark Passenger and it had become emotionally and physically draining. He was using every fiber of his body today to keep himself up for the wedding. Dexter was not going to allow the urge to fill the void to get in the way today, no matter what.

Rita was waiting in the dressing room with Deb, Maria, and Susan, from the motel. She was standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. Her wedding dress was floor length, bellowing out a bit from the waist down; snug but not too snug around the middle with her shoulders and all of her arms covered by soft satin material and a lot of pretty lace. Her hair was perfect, her makeup complete. She felt and looked like the prettiest bride ever. Her love for Dexter made this day so very special. She wanted the ceremony to start!

She had been nervously talking to the other ladies about how she and Dexter had first met then having a relationship build over time with Dexter being so supportive in the beginning by not demanding anything from her. Just being there for her, listening and caring, letting her heal at her own pace. Then over time she opened up more and more to him while he let her take the lead, with him there by her side, every step of the way.

Rita told Deb, "I have loved your brother for a long time, Deb. He is such a wonderful man, so good, so warm. God, I love him!" as she made her hands into fists pumping the air with short jabs of joy as she smiled, then laughed with love in her voice.

Rita went on, "He asked if he could move in with me, did you know that? After all of my hints and urging over months, that felt more like years, he finally just said, "What do you think about me moving in? I think it's the right time.", "Like he thought of it all on his own!"

Rita looked at Deb with a smirk, "I wanted to punch him right there on the spot but I just looked at him and said, I think that's a good idea, Dexter," as I hugged him so hard he asked me to lighten up!" All of the ladies laughed knowing exactly what she meant. Men had to be led to the well but they had to feel it was their own idea to get a drink of water. They were happy for Rita and Dexter, this was their day.

CJ knocked on the door for Rita and the ladies to come out. It was time. Everyone took their places as dad and his lovely daughter waited at the foot of the aisle. The wedding song started. Rita saw Dexter waiting at the base of the steps leading up to their spot on the pulpit in front of the Pastor. Their wedding party was there. Cody was the ring bearer and Astor was the flower girl. The men all wore black tuxedos with white shirts and bow ties. The ladies were wearing Ivory colored dresses, which matched the color of her gown, all floor length as hers was.

The light coming in from the stained glass windows added colors that splashed about all over the interior of the church. The lighting from the beautiful chandeliers highlighted the wood beams and the high arched ceiling and lit the interior decor perfectly. Rita's vision of their perfect wedding was before her. She was glowing inside and out with happiness.

They walked down the aisle to her husband to be. When they arrived, CJ proudly turned to his little girl, all grown up and so beautiful.

The pastor asked "Who gives this bride away?"

Dear old dad proudly stated for the world to hear, "I do, her Father."

Rita took her spot next to Dexter and could feel his warmth as their hands touched.

The ceremony went ahead flawlessly, perfectly. Pictures, videos, and all that were there captured the wedding for Mr. and Mrs. Dexter and Rita Morgan.

Continue on to chapter five


	5. "The Breakdown and Little Alessia's Rescue"

Dexter and Rita had been very busy over the months that followed the wedding, leading up to little Alessia's birth. They bought a new home big enough for them and the three kids, plus an extra bedroom just in case! CJ had bought his own place not too far way. They were all settled in and Dexter and Rita had set up Alessia's room. Everything was ready.

They had picked out a boy's and a girl's name before they knew what they were going to have, a little girl. For a boy they had picked Christopher James, a little CJ! They had talked to grandpa about the name they had chosen if the baby was going to be a boy. CJ was delighted! He never had a son and hadn't had the opportunity to have a junior in the family. The thought of having a little CJ running around was a pleasant thought. He had actually thanked them for the consideration. Rita felt good inside that her dad was happy with her and Dexter. She loved her dad so much and wanted to please him. She took advantage of this situation after talking to Dexter to do just that.

For a girl they picked Alessia Christine. Alessia's name had a Greek and Italian origin and stood for, defender. Christine had a Latin and French origin that stood for, follower of Christ. Rita had picked these names out, actually, and Dexter had happily agreed. The irony was not lost on Dexter. Rita had played with the idea of having the girl's name to include the initials of Astor and Cody and had done some research to that end. When she found these names, and they fit so well together, and they had such a beautiful rhythm when you pronounced them together, Alessia Christine, she knew it was the perfect name if they were going to have a girl.

Dexter had never thought about kids' names before and really wasn't concerned about having a son with his name. When Rita had suggested they pick a boy's name with the initials CJ for grandpa, he thought that would be good. He thought about the situation of calling out 'CJ' and having both of them turn around and say, 'What?' It could be fun. After they told CJ about their choice, he felt good after seeing CJ's reaction.

The girl's name was a bit more of an issue for Dexter. After Rita had picked the names and given him their origins he of course happily agreed, but it did start him thinking. He had been the complete opposite of the meanings of Alessia Christine for almost his entire life. It was ironic that Rita had picked these names that were so contrary to his life with the Dark Passenger. The defender of Christ, the defender of Christ's followers, the follower of Christ, Christ. No matter how you put them together Alessia Christine represented the complete opposite of his void, dark and evil, by comparison, good versus evil. The Light versus the Darkness.

These thoughts led to others. Dexter had not been on a hunt now for over nine months. This was the longest single period of time to not have satisfied the Dark Passenger. His headaches and dizzy spells were directly connected to his new life, not killing at the urge of the Dark Passenger. His conscience was working and the result was inner turmoil which created stress, then physical pain. As the birth of Alessia loomed on the horizon, his Dark Passenger was struggling to stay alive and not be pushed aside and destroyed. He thought back to when these spells had started. It was when he had found out that he was going to be a dad. This had started something stirring inside, a feeling, and then his spells started.

He had gone to the trouble of signing up for night classes at the local community college to study profiling as a ruse to get out of the house to have time to fill the void. However, his thinking, his need, wasn't the same anymore. He was having internal conflict and knew that his old ways were bumping heads with his new found "feelings," as he called them, for his little unborn girl, Alessia. He wanted to feel, to be normal. He wanted to love and Alessia had started the process of his self analysis.

Dexter searched back in time, now knowing what had started the birth of his Dark Passenger, to reflect. He had witnessed the brutal killing of four people, one of which was his mother. His few early memories that he had from before the killings, which he had to thank Brian for, were of his mom and his brother in loving and caring moments. He knew he was not born this way, empty of feelings. He had been transformed into something different as a child because he had blocked out all of the memories from the cargo container. At three he was not capable of dealing with the memories or the pain associated with the brutal and bloody slaying of his mother. No child would be able to handle that. He had turned into an emotionless child with urges to reenact that terrible scene, maybe to punish the killers that butchered his mom.

Harry had enough insight to help Dex redirect his urges to take out the bad guys and not get caught. What if Harry had missed an opportunity? The opportunity over time to help Dex get back to normal. What if Harry had pushed Dex down the wrong path after all?

The realization that he could have been normal, maybe, made Dex think about his past deeds under the direction of his Dark Passenger. He knew that by normal standards what he did as the Dark Defender was wrong and terribly brutal. He was a serial killer with a cause, but nevertheless he was a serial killer. A killer. He killed people to satisfy his own need. He justified the acts by living by Harry's code. He knew the world was a better place without the killers that he had taken out but was this just another rationalization? An empty excuse to fill his own twisted urge to kill and dismember another human being?

These questions made Dex realize that he was questioning his own morality. Morality was something that had not been an issue before because he had no conscience, nothing to load him up with guilt, or feelings of remorse, until now. Through all of his self analysis since learning that he was going to be a dad, that he had created a life, over the last nine months, his conscience had finally become fully awake and completely aware of the Dark Passenger and all of the terrible acts that had been committed. His conscience was dealing with over thirty years of dark memories in a very short period of time and went into overload. The first tidal wave of guilt created by his newly awakened conscience rolled over Dexter like a steamroller, very hot and very suppressing! He felt as though gravity had tripled his weight and he could barely breathe. He screamed as he passed out falling on the floor in their bedroom.

Rita heard Dexter's scream and went to the bedroom as fast as she could, considering her condition, eight and a half months pregnant. She found Dexter passed out on the floor. Astor and Cody arrived just after Rita and were frightened by the sight of Dexter there, laying on the floor unconscious and their mom almost hysterical and crying.

Rita told Astor, "Call 911, now!" She knelt down next to Dexter as Cody stood by her side. Rita saw that Dexter's breathing was labored, he was rolling his head back and forth and his face looked like he was in terrible pain. Astor used the phone by the bed and made the call, help was on its way as all three looked on and cried in fear for Dexter's life.

He woke up in the emergency room with Deb and Rita standing next to his bed. His head was throbbing with pain. He felt drained of energy. His thoughts were slow. He had been hooked up to an I.V. that was giving him a sedative to help calm him down. The Doctors had told Rita and Deb that physically he was fine but the signs he was showing indicated to them that Dexter had succumbed to severe stress, maybe a nervous breakdown. He had been ranting, while he was out, about death, being a butcher, being empty, wanting Alessia to save him. Nothing coherent enough to complete a thought, but words here and there. Rita was very worried for Dexter. She had been frightened by his ranting, not understanding why he would say such things so terrible.

Rita's pregnancy had changed her life for the better. Now this, Dexter laying in a bed in the emergency room, ranting about death, being a butcher. It was so awful to hear those words coming from Dexter. She wanted to help him but didn't know what to do. She knew she would be there for him no matter what. She knew he was a good man and whatever nightmares he was having were just that, bad dreams. She was still scared for him, though, and prayed for him to get better and return home as her Dexter, just like he had always been. She loved him so and cried silently for her husband as she watched him there in bed.

Deb helped calm Rita down by hugging her and talking to her, hoping that what she told Rita was the truth, "He has been under a lot of stress at work, Rita. With the move, the baby, your wedding, his night classes. It's too much. He has to slow down. Maybe this will make him realize he's not superman!"

Rita thought about this and after they talked some more she settled down a bit and concentrated on Dexter now that he was waking up. She put her hand on his as he lay there looking at her with a troubled and puzzled expression on his face.

Rita spoke with a soft loving voice as she looked down at her husband, "I love you, dear. You are in the hospital emergency room right now and the doctors say that you will be fine. You're on a mild sedative and they want to keep you overnight for observation to make sure everything is okay."

Dexter nodded and tried to speak but couldn't find his voice. He felt that this scene was familiar. A bed, couldn't speak, someone looking down at him, couldn't move, surrounded by a partition. His mind flashed through dozens of such scenes in a matter of seconds. He tried to scream again but couldn't. His mouth opened, his face contorted, his hands balled up into fists, his whole body became rigid. His guilt for the acts he had committed hit him full force as he passed out again. Dexter's newly awakened conscience was dealing with his Dark Passenger's memories head on.

Rita was horrified at what she was witnessing as Dexter seemed to convulse, then pass out again. He looked like he was being tormented, maybe attacked. She had screamed when Dexter's face looked like he was being tortured just before he passed out.

Deb rushed up next to Rita and pulled her back from the bed as she put her arms around her to help calm Rita down and to help steady her. Rita had turned pale and did not look well at all. Two doctors had heard Rita scream and ran over to Dexter's bedside to assess the situation. One gave orders to the nurse to increase Dexter's sedative and the other went to Rita.

Rita had to be taken to her own bed to lie down. The doctor told her that what she had seen was Dexter in conflict, classic signs. They had ramped up the dosage on his sedative and he wouldn't be awake until morning. She was given strict orders to let Dexter sleep and take care of herself and the little baby she was carrying. Deb was given the assignment to make sure Rita obeyed the orders given by the doctor. The doctors would call Rita if anything changed before morning, but felt sure nothing would. It would be best for everyone to go home and get rested for tomorrow.

As they went out into the waiting area on their way out to the car, they saw Angel, Maria, and Vince there waiting to find out what had happened and how Dexter was doing. Deb did most of the talking as Rita was almost totally drained by what had happened and with her being over eight months pregnant, she just couldn't do much more than give everyone a softly spoken thank you for being there. After just a few minutes, Rita asked Deb to take her home; she felt so weak now and desperately needed to rest.

While Deb drove them back to Rita's house, where CJ was watching the kids, Deb phoned him to give him the updates on Dexter and Rita. They all spent the night there, which Rita felt very good about. She needed all the extra support she could get and who better than family. Thank God for family! Rita went to bed alone that night worrying about her love. He was at the hospital heavily sedated and she prayed that he would have a good nights' sleep. As she lay in bed, she replayed the scenes from earlier over and over in her mind to try to make some sense of it all.

She hoped that Deb was right after all and everything that had happened over the last nine months had just caught up to Dexter and he simply had just stressed out. She would talk to him about holding everything inside the way he did. He didn't waste words when he talked, always seeming to hold back but just saying enough to get by. Deb had complained to her about that very same thing. It was hard to get Dexter to talk about anything let alone talk a lot about something. That was her plan, to get Dexter to open up and express his feelings more, to keep the stress from building up. She would talk to Deb about this too. She finally drifted off to sleep later that night and had a restless sleep worrying about her Dexter.

That night Dexter was in and out of consciousness. The sedatives weren't enough to keep his conscience from working overtime. He was having guilt, feelings, and regrets. He felt a presence though, a light, in his mind, in his thoughts. While he was being tormented by his own conscience, the light in his thoughts became brighter and eventually blocked everything else out, his guilt, his pain. Because of the sedatives, Dexter had no idea of real time or clear thought. In his mind he seemed to be asking the light, what are you, who are you? He was confused, at first there was nothing, no answer, and then he knew.

It was Alessia, or at least the thought of her, but to Dexter it was his little baby girl. She was glowing brightly with pure white light. She was reaching out to Dexter with her little arms extended with her little hands open, palms up. It was though she was offering her help to lead her daddy to a better place. He reached out but couldn't reach her. He tried and tried again. He felt desperate, as though time was running out. He knew he had to reach her or all would be lost. This last thought gave him the strength for his final effort to grab onto Alessia's little hands, and he did. He felt her pulling him into her light. He looked back and saw the Dark Passenger fading as if it was dying. The light engulfed Dexter as his last vision of the Dark Passenger completely faded away like a bad dream when you first wake up. Alessia had him in her light now, which felt wonderful to Dexter; so warm and soothing. He had arrived, to be with Alessia and all the love they could give each other. His little girl had given Dexter the gift of life.

Little Alessia had conquered his old ways and all the death and the guilt. She gave Dexter the wisdom to know that he had been one person for a long time and allowed Dexter to forgive himself, for his beginnings were not of his making, and to move on as a new person. The conflict was over. Dexter had come full circle in his life.

Dexter had been home for several days when Rita went into labor. It was his turn to tell Astor to call 911 when Rita's water broke and she screamed, "The baby is coming right now!" Dexter put her on the bed and prepared her for the delivery as best as he could. Astor and Cody waited by the front door to direct the EMT's to the bedroom when they arrived.

The morning sun was shinning brightly through their bedroom window illuminating the bed where Rita lay in labor. The warm light highlighted Rita's features as she pushed over and over again as Dexter watched her, in awe of the miracle he was about to witness. He was ready to help with his arms extended, his hands open, palms up, waiting for Alessia to appear. She came out very quickly as Rita yelled, "Thank God!" and collapsed back onto the bed as she looked at her husband holding their little girl. She cried tears of joy at the sight of Dexter holding little Alessia in his hands looking down at her with such a loving expression on his face with tears in his eyes. This was a moment they would never forget.

Dexter could see the relief on Rita's face as his little daughter appeared right before him almost sliding into his waiting hands. He was there to ease Alessia into her bright new world to begin her life's journey. He held her for a moment and she started to cry. Dexter and Rita looked at each other and smiled. The happy parents of little Alessia knew everything would be okay. He wrapped his little girl in a soft blanket and handed little Alessia to her mom. He watched as Rita smiled down at their little daughter, with such a loving expression on her face that was so pure that Dexter cried for the first time that he could remember, with tears of joy. He thanked little Alessia, without speaking, for what she had done for him, giving him a new start in life, being normal, with feelings, and promised to be there for her the rest of his life.

He looked at Rita as she held Alessia and said for the first time, "I love you, Rita."

 _Author 's note, this is the fairy tale ending I would like to see when "Dexter" has run its course many years from now and all of the fans, at least this one, want to see a happy ending. The story should start with "Once upon a time" and end with "They lived happily ever after!"_


End file.
